psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Faith
Faith-Suczka rasy owczarek Niemiecki. Pochodzi z wymiaru Tetradi. Jest dziewczyną Nick'a, oraz najlepszą na świecie łuczniczką. Charakter Suczka jest na codzień miła i sympatyczna. Nie boi się zapoznawać z nowymi pieskami. Jest żartobliwa o bardzo wyluzowana. Jest bardzo odważna i kocha dobrą zabawę i różne przygody. Chętnie poznaje świat. Jeżeli chodzi o nastawienie do obcych to na początku stara się ich poznać. Jeżeli wyczuje w nim dobre intencje, jest miła lecz tajemnicza, jeżeli złe staje się nie miła i oachła. Co do wrogów to jest agresywna oschła i gotowa do walki. Dla nich nie ma przeproś! Jest chłopczycą. Biografia Faith urodziła się w pewną burzową noc. Jej ojciec zmarł kilka dni przed jej narodzinami, gdyż chorował na serce. Dlatego suczka była pół sierotą. Jej matka była wojskową, dlatego często wychodziła z domu i wracała z ciężkimi lub mniej obrażeniami. Gdy sunia podrosła jej matka podarowała jej łuk i strzały. Mówiła, że gdy będzie w niebezpieczeństwie ma strzelać. Faith trenowała i opanowała do perfekcji strzelanie z łuku. Niestety kilka lat później wybuchła wojna. Razem z mamą przeżyły ogromny wybuch, jednak dla matki suni to nie był koniec bitwy. Musiała ruszyć na pole walki. Niestety Faith pewnego dnia dostała wiadomość o śmierci jej matki. Rozpaczona sunia uciekła z domu, postanowiła pomóc w wojnie. Zestrzeliła kilkidziesięciu wrogów, jednak pustka w jej sercu pozostała. Gdy dorosła wojna ustała. Pewnego wieczoru postanowiła schłodzić się przy jeziorze gdzie spotkała, kundelka. Jej serce zabiło mocniej na jego widok. Pieskiem okazał się być Nick. Poznał ją z resztą przyjaciół. Pomogła pewnej suczce uciec od niebezpieczeństwa. Pewnego dnia Nick został porwany a Faith i jego przyjaciele postanowili go odnaleźć. Spotkali legendarnych wojowników i razem ocalili świat przed Nyks. Przeniosła się z Pieskami do ich świata, jednak smutno było pozostawić jej swojego chłopaka i przkonuje go by się przeniósł. Moce Czytanie w myślach Poprzez patrzenie się na oczy innych, lub dotknięcie ich potrafi czytać w myślach. Super siła Gdy tylko chce jest bardzo silna. Najczęściej używa jej podczas walki, chociaż częściej ratuje się łukiem a siła to jedynie gdy stoi oko w oko z wrogiem. Zamrażanie wrogów podczas unicestwiania ich Gdy otacza ją wiele wrogów potafi wytworzyć "chmurę" i zamrozić ich w kilka sekund na bardzo długo. Pole ochronne. Gdy czuje się zagrożona w każdej chwili potrafi utworzyć wkoło siebie łunę, która będzie chronić ją i innych. Jest ona bardzo silna i jedynie słabość suczki może ją przebić. Ciekawostki *Ona i Kasha to bff. Faith and Kasha watching moon eclipse.JPG|Niesmowity rysek od Chye ������ Kasha Nick Faith and Altron at the fireplace.JPG|Narysowane przez Julczydlo1 cudo! �� Kasumi Faith Kasha Solo and Barnim in real show.PNG|Zrobione przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER Altron and Kasha before their wedding with Nick and Faith by Wafel.png Kasha Altron Faith Nick Balto and Ernest 22 Team.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Drużyna 22. Do przyszłego speedpaint. Aww cudo �� Faith.jpg|Narysowane przez Shiraz HalloweenDarlingHalloween.jpg|Spóźniony fanarcik cudowny ���������� Untitled73.png|Po 1 nie chciało mi się. Po 2 nie miałam pomysła i po 3 nie miałam czasu. Challenge day 29 #Grypa Untitled78.png 1563861214883.png